A computing device, such as a smart phone, with facial recognition includes a housing, a depth sensor, and an RGB camera. The depth sensor and the RGB camera are mounted inside the housing and at the top front of the computing device to facilitate face recognition when a user looks at the computing device. The depth sensor captures data as to depth of the user's face, and the RGB camera is configured to capture data as to color of the user's face. The depth sensor includes two infrared cameras. The infrared cameras and the RGB camera need to be optically aligned inside the housing. However, optical alignment of the infrared cameras and the RGB camera is often difficult. Additionally, the infrared cameras and the RGB camera may become misaligned due to handling and other everyday forces applied to the computing device.